Un gesto vale mil palabras
by Giu Giu
Summary: Hay algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que…, como si fuera que Goku ahorra mil palabras con un gesto, en este caso, un abrazo para demostrarle a su hijo que, a pasar de los años y la distancia que tuvieron, nunca dejo de quererlo.


**Nota del autor:**Se que no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero comento, entre a fanfiction esta mañana y...¡No tenia nada! ¡Ni documentos ni mis historias! ¡Y encima tenia un burla de quien hizo esto en mi perfil! ¿Como pueden ser tan así?.Lamento decir que estoy destrozada y que si quieren leer mis historias vayan a ** .es.N**o pienso subir de nuevo todas las historias, subire lo que actualize de ahora en más sepan disculpar

**Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama**

* * *

-Papá…-Exclama el niño con timidez, aquel hombre que hace solo unos días había derrotado a Majin Buu alzo su mirada hacia su primogénito idéntico quien se ocultaba tras el respaldo del sillón con una mirada temerosa.

-¿Qué sucede Goten?-Interroga el padre curioso ante el llamado de su hijo, el niño bordea el sillón para sentarse a su lado con una mirada hacía el suelo y a la vez que emitía sonidos angustiosos entre respingos, como si empezase a llorar.

-Yo…yo…- Repite en tono nervioso, Goku observa que su pequeño hijo aprieta sus rodillas arrugando su ropa y que unas gotas de sudor caen de su frente y llegan a sus labios los cuales apretaba con mucha fuerza-…quería saber sí…sí tu-Goten trato de completar la frase pero sus sentimientos no podían salir en palabras, palabras que necesitaba decir para evitar la preocupación de su padre.

-¿Si yo que hijo?-Irrumpe su padre quien pasa su mano por la espalda del niño para brindarle seguridad-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, soy tu padre y debo escucharte.

Goten alzo su mirada, ese hombre había vuelto hace solo unos días y el ambiente hogareño era totalmente diferente, su madre mostraba una sonrisa cada vez que Goku se le acercaba o hablaba de ella. Su hermano se notaba relajado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, quizás porque ya no tendría que hacer el papel de "hombre la casa".

Ese hombre que con su llegada cambia el ambiente y las cosas, los que lo hayan conocido, ya sea en niño, joven o adulto, siempre lo recordaran con cariño y afecto porque Goku nunca cambiaba su manera de ser, pero la manera de los demás sí. Hay algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que…

-Papá…-Exclamo Goten en grito ahogado, sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus lagrimas se mezclaban con su gotas de sudor.

-Goten-Pronuncio Goku con una gran simpatía y una sonrisa muy alegre de lado, Con la mano posada en la espalda del niño y la otra apoyada en su pecho, lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo y en ese mismo instante, Goten se largo a llorar en el pecho de su padre.

-Te quiero-Chisto finalmente el niño, se aferro más a su padre arrugando su doji naranja. Goku solo abrazo con más fuerza a su hijo quien de apoco cesaba el llanto y el sudor para dar paso a una sonrisa aliviada y un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero hijo, aunque nunca pude verte ni visitarte, yo estaba contigo-Exclama Goku para tranquilizar al niño, quien escuchaba atentamente-No dudes de que yo quería verte a ti, a tu hermano y a tu madre. De saber que tú estabas en camino…hubiera revivido-Agrega al final con suspiro de culpa al no poder ver a su hijo idéntico crecer en esos años que estuvo ausente.

-Solo quería saber eso-Responde Goten ahora algo animado al saber que su padre lo quiso desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre, Goku lo mira con cara de pregunta, Goten le sonríe-Solo quería saber si me querías, pero tu si me quieres…-Dice muy feliz y abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a su padre-…y mucho-Agrega en tono emocionado.

-Eso nunca lo dudes Goten-Enuncia con firmeza Goku, Goten sonríe nuevamente y ahora Goku hace lo mismo-¿Quieres entrenar?

-Claro que quiero-Se entusiasma el niño al saber que a pesar de no haber tenido en sus primeros años, Goku ahora estaría presente en el resto de su vida y ambos compartirían grandes momentos y aventuras.

Hay algo en él que produce que le tomes un gran cariño de inmediato, como si fuera que…., como si fuera que Goku ahorra mil palabras con un gesto, en este caso, un abrazo para demostrarle a su hijo que, a pasar de los años y la distancia que tuvieron, nunca dejo de quererlo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Esta tarde, creo yo, subire una historia llamada "Goku, un sheriff poco común"**

**Les dejo el adelanto:**

**Luego de la muerte del viejo sheriff Gohan, su nieto de 18 años asume su cargo. Goku no es un experto en armas y no monta un caballo, sino una nube.**

**A pesar de eso y otras cosas, el joven sheriff contara con la ayuda de Milk, su amor desde la infancia, Bulma, su amiga experta en máquina y con Vegeta, un arrogante miembro de la pandilla de maleantes.**

**Con la ayuda de ellos y sus "habilidades" evitara que la pandilla llamada Saiyajin atormente el pueblo.**


End file.
